Puppies
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: It could bite her. Or she could trip over it. Or she could fall in love with it and then it gets out of the house and gets hit by a car and Emmett insists on burying it in the yard and then I have to give a frieken dog a Eulogy!


Puppies

Summary: Bella always wanted a puppy. (She says so herself in Breaking Dawn). Instead of telling Edward not to buy her anything in New Moon, she asked for a puppy. Takes place before Edward leaves. Sequel will take place during New Moon.

Edward Cullen, 100 or so years old, burst into his little sister's bedroom irately. Alice looked up at him from her spot where she was shopping online. "Yes, Edward?" she asked, already knowing what he was about to say. Edward grew more irate when he saw that she was grinning from ear to ear.

"She wants a puppy!" he announced "Bella wants a puppy! She wants a Golden Retriever puppy!" he groaned.

Alice sighed "What's wrong with wanting a puppy? We don't prey on domestic animals and puppies are cute! I'd get her something more fashionable and small though"

Edward rolled his eyes "Of course you would. But do you realize how much work a puppy is?" he said

Alice laughed "Bella is plenty responsible Eddie"

Edward folded his arms "It could bite her. Or she could trip over it. Or she could fall in love with it and then it gets out of the house and gets hit by a car and Emmett insists on burying it in the yard and then I have to give a frieken dog a Eulogy! You realize you were the only one of us who got one of those! I'm not giving one to a dog!"

Alice shook her head. "You're being silly. You could bite her. She could trip over you. You could get out of the house and get hit by a car and then Emmett insists on burying you in the yard and then Jasper has to give you a Eulogy. It's all your matter of thinking. And anyways, It's the only thing she wants for her birthday that she'll accept from you and so you are buying her a Jack Russel puppy!" Alice said "You have to because I just placed an order for it and it'll be here tomorrow! "

Edward sighed "Why do I even bother making you or Bella see sense." He said, stalking to the door. When he got there, he turned around on his heels and went back to over to Alice "Give me back my credit cards" he demanded. Alice rolled her eyes and handed five over.

"Alice, that includes my American Express" he scolded. Alice shrugged and handed him the card in question. He patted his sister on the shoulder "Stay out of my wallet, you little freak" he said lovingly. "And you're paying me back for everything you bought on my credit cards. And I will know, because I'm not a size one and neither is Bella"

Alice laughed as Edward left. Emmett stopped Edward as he walked down stairs "You do know you're not getting paid back, right?"

"Yeah, I realize that" Edward said. Emmett slammed his hand down onto Edwards back.

* * *

Edward's eyes widened in terror as Alice, followed by a grinning Jasper, led a tiny puppy into the house the next morning. The thing was running circles around Alice happily, yipping and yapping. That was gonna get old, fast. "Alice, why did you get the most you-like dog there is?" he groaned as Alice forced the leash into his hand to grab a crate from Emmett. Rosalie was seated next to Edward, on her fancy new lap top that Alice had accidently ordered 10 of.

"Yes, I did" Alice retorted "I need someone exactly like me"

"And Jasper doesn't suffice?" Rosalie asked, laughing.

Jasper shook his head "We're nothing alike. She's a little monster and I'm a big one. She's a clairvoyant and I'm a moody civil war soldier" he said. "Need I continue?"

Emmett dropped some dog junk on the floor "We'd prefer if you didn't" he said. "Rose, wanna go watch the Disney channel?" he asked

Rosalie shook her head "Not particularly" she said with a sigh.

"Awwwwwwww" Emmett whined. Rosalie gave him a dirty look and he backed off, barreling up the stairs.

Edward looked at Alice "How does he not suffice?"

Jasper and Rosalie both growled at Edward. "Emmett's not that annoying!" Rosalie shouted at the time that Jasper shouted "Alice isn't that annoying". Both Hales quickly turned on each other.

Alice looked at Edward " I knew that would happen" She said.

"You had a vision?"

"No, I just know how Jazz and Rose are"

* * *

That night, Bella's birthday, Edward drove her to his house from school. Alice and Jasper had snuck the puppy out of the house and were going to show up with it later. Alice had been teeming excitedly, apparently, Bella was gonna like this gift. All day she had been chattering about it in her mind. Bella had noticed Edward smacking his head into a desk and asked him what was wrong. He had told her Mike Newton was getting more than a little inappropriate. Bella had happily believed that.

Emmett was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels "There's no flipping thing on" he muttered under his breath as Bella joined him. Emmett put an arm around her "Hey Bells, wanna go swimming, I can show you how to do the doggie paddle"

Bella looked confused, considering it was raining outside and all. Edward grabbed her hand. "Enough Emmett" he barked. From the yard, Alice shouted "You'll ruin it"

Bella laughed and followed Edward up the stairs. Edward grumbled something to Rosalie as she flitted past about Emmett having no self control and could she please teach him some. Rosalie laughed and went on about her business.

Edward opened his bedroom door. Bella sat down on the couch, looking awkward. Edward sighed "Sorry about Emmett, you know how he is"

"No, no that's fine" Bella said "Honestly, Emmett's awesome. "

Edward laughed "Yeah, he is. He's just happens to think like a child with ADHD sometimes"

"It's fine Edward" Bella sighed.

Suddenly Alice burst in, a green dress and sweater on a hanger slung over her shoulder. "Hey Ed, Can you go help Jasper? Come on Bella, it's time to dress you up"

Edward snorted as Alice drug Bella off and Bella moaned "Alllllice, stop"

* * *

Edward smiled as Bella came down the stairs, completely done up more than she would like to be. Alice was skipping along excitedly beside her. Jasper just shook his head and went back to his conversation with Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting besides Emmett, in a very heated discussion that involved mostly tongue. Carlisle walked in from the kitchen, holding a small package in his hand. He sighed. "Emmett, Rosalie, cool it" he said.

He handed Bella the thing he was holding "This is for Charlie." He said. "I said I'd get it for him"  
"Cool." Bella smiled.

Edward sighed "Okay, Bella, I'm gonna go get my gift. However, I'd like you to know, Alice made me do it"

Bella laughed as he left the room. Five minutes he came back in, holding a rope of some sort in his hand. Bella lit up when she released he was holding a leash and trailing him was a tiny puppy. "Oh, Edward, it's perfect"

"She's perfect" Edward said.

"I told you she'd like it" Alice said happily.

"What her name?" Bella asked.

"She doesn't have one, you'll have to come up with something creative" Edward said, smiling.

Rosalie smiled "When I was human, I had a dog just like her only black and white instead of red and white. Her name was Lucy" she said fondly.

Edward, Carlisle and Esme shuddered. "That dog was a phsyco" Edward said "It mauled Carlisle every time he walked past your house. It peed on me. It barked incessantly at Esme"

"It was doing it's job. " Rosalie said happily. "But anyways, I was going to suggest Lacy, and you'll understand why when you see what Alice bought you for your birthday…"

Bella looked over at Alice "What did you do?"

Alice laughed "Nothing major" she grinned, grabbing a box and tossing it to Bella. Bella opened it. Inside was a lacey sweater and a matching collar"

"The collar is for the dog, the sweater is for you" Alice explained.

"Joy" Bella said, deadpan. Alice scowled, suddenly seeing it would sit at the back of Bella's closet for 6 months.

"You have no idea how to use a closet, Bella" Alice chided.

Emmett grinned and handed Bella a large but light box. "It's from me and Rose, it's a decent radio" he said.

"Emmett, usually, you let someone open a present before you tell them what it is" Bella said, unwrapping the gift.

"But where's the fun in that?" Emmett asked.

Bella laughed "Well, then, I guess you can have your fun"

"Great." Emmett smiled.

Carlisle handed Bella another gift. "From Esme and I" he said "I won't tell you what it is though"

Bella grinned up at him and began unwrapping the gift. Suddenly, she whipped her hand back. "Ow, paper cut"

* * *

And the rest, is history. I might write a sequel with Bella and Jacob, if enough people want to read it. I have to start working on other non twilight stories though too, so I might not do it for a while… I got the type of dog off of my dog and the name... the collar thing is running joke with my family...

I'm really sick right now, I got food poisoning on Sunday… so I feel terrible…. Boo…

Also, I just gotted a new pet! It's a beta fish and Idk what to name it! Any suggestions?

Anyways, I don't own and no copyright infringement is intended by this…

Reviews are lovely, thank you….

Especially since I worked my little butt off on this one…


End file.
